darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Movies
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Magnum Jackknife has come to the theatre district section of Iacon and checking out what is being shown this evening. She hmms and smiles, then clicks her radio, "Magnum, this is Jackknife, was wondering if you were free for a movie?" Magnum enters in from the Edge of Iacon's dome. With a smile across his face, Magnum replies, "I was just wondering the same thing. I recently was relieved from my shift, so this is great timing." Magnum laughs quietly, making light of the situation. Jackknife smiles to that laugh and replies, "Great. I'm in the district outside the theatre. Meet me here, I'll be waiting." Knowing Jackknife prefers Magnum's Robot form, he has the sense to ensure he's in it before even entering the theatre district. A few clicks pass before Magnum enters the district, walking - yes, walking - to meet Jackknife. Magnum greets her with a smile, "I hope I did not keep you waiting too long." Jackknife looks over her shoulder at you and smiles. "Not too long, I got us tickets already. Shall we head in then and get a place to settle?" she asks. Magnum looks a bit embarrassed at Jackknife already getting the tickets, but thanks her anyway. "Thank you, Jackknife. That was very kind of you. Do you require compensation?" Magnum asks with a serious expression on his face. Jackknife hmms softly to the question, "How about you pay the next time we go somewhere?" she asks, leaning over to kiss your cheek, "Now come on handsome, we need to get a seat." she takes your hand to lead you inside. Magnum nods, "As long as it is fair." Magnum sounds like he won't pay for something exorbitant. As long as it's around the price Jackknife paid for the tickets, that's something he can do. Magnum smiles as he feels Jackknife's hand take his, walking along with her as she leads on to the seats. Not too surprisingly the place is packed. Jackknife spots a couple seats in the very back row on the aisle and gestures to them. "This looks like the best place." she smiles to him. The lights dim a couple times, which indicates the movie will start shortly, "Better sit." "This place is always packed. I wonder what will be playing this time?" Magnum says, while walking first into the row where Jackknife mentioned there were seats. Magnum promptly sits down, shifting around until he's comfortable. Jackknife takes the seat next to you and leans toward you, "Does it matter?" she asks with a smile, the lights go out and the movie begins. It's obvious this film is an older one. She puts her head on your shoulder as she squeezes your hand. Magnum has probably seen this movie a ton of times. A scant little ditty, evolving to what was once a hilarious comedy. Piano music plays along with the canned laughter from the audio track as the next joke rolls on. "No.. I guess not. " Magnum says quietly as Jackknife puts her head on his shoulder, reciprocating Jackknife's squeeze. As is the way of movies, there are couples in the crowd that soon lose interest in the movie in favor for snuck kisses and touches. Jackknife smiles and murmurs, "Ah, young love. Sweet isn't it?" moving her head off his shoulder to look up at the mech. All Magnum can do is nod. Magnum laughs lightly as the /only/ joke that's still funny replays itself on the screen. "Heh, that one gets me every time." Finally, Magnum turns his head to Jackknife and whispers, "I am curious.." Magnum trails off, waiting a single click before asking: "Why is it you like me?" Jackknife smiles to the joke, giggling a little, "So corny." she muses, then a cock of her head to Magnum's question. "Well you are assured of yourself, confident, caring about others, willing to help, and I find you attractive." she squeezes his hand, "Then there is the fact that you have just the right amount of wisdom and experience under your hood. I could definitely fall deep for you Magnum." Magnum smiles at Jackknife's reply. "I thought I have been around for far too many cycles for you, Jackknife. But I am glad you think all those things. To answer my own question, I find you are quite intelligent. I also find your interests in weapon smithing intriguing. You have a lot of positive aspects, Jackknife. I feel that you are caring as well, especially with what you have shown me." Jackknife shakes her head to the 'too many cycles' comment, "Age doesn't really matter, it’s what is in your spark that does to me and from what I have seen so far I would like to see more." she vents softly at your returning compliments, "Thank you." Magnum nods. "And I would like to see more as well. Where should we begin?" Magnum tilts his head, his optics looking into yours. He's not sure how to continue. Although the movie is SOMEHOW still playing, Magnum has his full attention on Jackknife. Jackknife hms softly to that, moving a hand around your shoulders to the back of your helm, "How about a kiss?" she asks with a smile, optics bright. Her other hand squeezes your hand. "Don't you think it's.. " Before Magnum can finish saying that he thinks it might be too soon, Jackknife holds the back of his helm. A few clicks pass as Magnum carefully decides his options. He completes his thought, as if thinking Jackknife would want to know what's on his mind. "Don't you think it's too soon?" Jackknife looks you in the optics, "Not really no. It's not like I'm asking you to take it from kissing to something that is too soon." she notes, "But if you don't want to, then I understand." she moves her hand off your helm and settles it against your shoulder, "Just know that when you are ready, then I will be too." Magnum nods and places his hand over Jackknife's. "It's not that I don't want to. An attractive femme like you doesn't come my way too often. As you'd imagine." Magnum laughs quietly, trying to keep his vocalizer down. "It's just .. Thought it would be nice to get to know each other a bit better. After all, I am sure there is much we have to learn." Jackknife nods to your concern and comment, "All right. Not sure what much more we haven't already talked about really." she notes softly, "I'm willing though to do what is necessary so we both know this is the right thing for us." As the movie ends, Magnum's raises an optic ridge. "Well, I cannot seem to remember if we told each other about our histories. Nor do I know your likes and dislikes. Perhaps we can start there? Sounds like as good of a place as any." Magnum suggests, now optics looking up as the lights begin to slowly raise. Jackknife nods to that, "I think I told you about my schooling and such already. But the likes and dislikes is a good thing to discuss. How about we go to the Red Guardian for a drink ? We can relax and talk." Magnum smiles and nods, "Sounds great." After saying so, Magnum quickly rises to his feet and offers you an open hand for you to stand. "Hmm. Perhaps I need my memory chips looked at..." Magnum says with a laugh, trying to remember Jackknife's schooling and such. Optimus Prime has partially disconnected. Jackknife takes his hand and moves toward the exit, "Well we can go over it again." she notes with a smile. "I went to the academy not long after I was created, decided straight off I wanted to work with and build weapons." Magnum smiles and squeezes Jackknife's hand, to let her know he's there and following her, to let her know he's listening, and just to show his affection. "I am sorry for any inconvenience, Jackknife." Magnum almost sounds saddened by asking Jackknife again, especially if he shouldn't. Jackknife squeezes back, she shows no indication of being upset that she has to repeat herself. "Don't you worry about that, just remember this time okay handsome?" she asks, then continues, "So while in the academy learning about weapons I found out about the pyrotechnics classes and decided to take those as well. I also took some engineering classes. I supported myself going to Academy by being a wipe down femme at the Finishing Touch. Part of the task of that position was not just wiping down the mechs and femmes that used the drive thru wash, but you did body alignments as well." Optimus Prime has disconnected. Magnum lights up as he remembers something. "Ah! I remember you telling me about your work at the Finishing Touch and doing alignments." Magnum catches up to Jackknife as the pair exit the isle, now walking alongside her and smiling. Jackknife nods, "There see, you remembered that." she notes, "Hm maybe I should touch you more when we talk?" she asks, a soft tease in her tone. "Anyway, there were a few times that a mech would want a waxing by hand and that was part of my job as well." she tells you. "Once I graduated I kept my job long enough to save up some funds to find a place to do my work plus buy whatever I needed to build weapons, pyrotechnics, as well as fix weapons." Magnum grins and laughs lightly, "I remember your alignment, Jackknife." Magnum places his other hand over yours, smiling and walking along with you towards the Red Guardian. "Where did you setup your shop at first?" Jackknife enjoys that deep laugh very much, but your touch means even more. "Well I set up right in between the major cities where I could get a good amount of cross traffic. I was just off of the freeway near the construction site. Was worth every shanix I shelled over for it too." Magnum looks grim for a moment, "Yeah. I remember you telling me how you ran your shop over there. You don't need to repeat that. I am just glad you are finally putting your skills to good use." Magnum notes that he remembers Jackknife mentioning she sold her weapons to Decepticon forces. Jackknife nods to that reply as we walk up to the Red Guardian. "All right, well how about you? Anything you haven't told me hm?" she asks curiously. Another hand squeeze given. Magnum smiles and holds the door open for Jackknife. "Looks like I'll be able to repay you for those tickets." Another genuine smile from the Mech, indicating he'll pay for this round. "Hmm." Magnum mulls over Jackknife's question for a bit. "I used to operate as a mass transporting unit for various construction projects before taking up arms in the fight against Megatron and his Decepticons." Magnum starts from the beginning, the only logical place he can start. "I've been working with an old friend of mine for a very long time. Optimus and I go back a long ways." Magnum nods, waiting for Jackknife to enter. Jackknife steps inside with a nod of her head, "Yes indeed, that was my plan." she replies to you, then quiets as you talk about your history she doesn't know yet. "Well that's certainly interesting. It’s good to know that Optimus hasn't given you a rank based off that friendship, which would show favoritism.. which I already know you dislike showing." Magnum follows inside behind Jackknife, continuing on with his story. "I've been fighting since almost the beginning of this war. I retired many cycles ago, with a much higher rank then I have now. But the Decepticons kept coming. It was in a time of most dire need that I re-joined the military ranks. My accolades and accomplishment far outweigh the rank I asked for. Rank means nothing to me, Jackknife. I will continue to fight against the Decepticons so long as they pose a threat to peace. And I will continue to lead and take initiative should the situation require it." Jackknife spots a nice corner booth and claims it, taking a seat and scooting over. She pats the spot next to her and gives you a smile. "That was very noble of you Magnum. I know you are not the only mech who retired only to come back to help with this war. Kup for example, and even Xaaron. Though the latter is a diplomat, his job is as important as any warriors." Magnum sits down next to Jackknife and hails the waiter, raising his right arm up. The waitbot notices with a nod, indicating he'll get to the pair momentarily. Meanwhile, Magnum turns his optics towards yours and continues on. "As I told you, my armament was specially modified with the 360 degree swivel to allow me to turn it on the fly without turning myself as I am not exactly agile. The hydraulics allow for me to raise or lower it on a whim." Magnum makes a reference to how slow his hover platform mode moves, buzzing along and turning in a wide radius. "You've already seen that in action." Jackknife inclines her head to your explanation, "Slower means steadier, which is a plus when you got that cannon working on your vehicle form." she points out. "It is just the right weapon for you, Magnum. You are not wasteful or careless with it." Magnum sighs, "I'd rather not have to use it at all." With that, the waitbot finally gets to Jackknife and Magnum's table. "I'll have an enerbeer. What are you having, Jackknife?" Magnum gets out several credits, enough for his drink plus whatever Jackknife wants. Jackknife hmms thoughtfully, then says, "I'll have what he's having, thank you." then looking to you, "I know you don't, but be patient and eventually you won't have to anymore." she assures you. The waitbot produces two enerbeer, cracks them open, and sets them in front of Magnum and Jacknife. Magnum quickly pays for the drinks, giving Jackknife no chance to pull out any credits of her own. "It's on me." Magnum says with a smile and a soft nudge over to her direction. Jackknife nods, "I know. Now we are even." she states, taking her beer bottle and considering, "How about a toast?" she asks. "Certainly." Magnum thinks carefully on what to toast about,.. "Hmm, what should we toast about? I believe we have already toasted to friendship." Magnum continues his thought process, looking carefully upon Jackknife as he does. Jackknife nods to that, "We have, that's true. So how about to getting to know each other better and out continued good health?" Magnum nods as well. "Then to getting to know each other better and continued good health." Magnum clings his beer bottle against yours before taking the first swig. Jackknife smiles and lifts her bottle slight for the cling to happen then takes a couple swings herself. "Hmm not bad." she smiles, "So we still have to talk about likes and dislikes." she notes. Magnum suddenly receives a radio transmission.. It seems urgent as Magnum goes silent and concentrates on what's being said. "Roger, medivac will be there momentarily." Magnum replies into the radio. With a grim look on his face, Magnum turns to Jackknife. "Please excuse my sudden departure, Jackknife. Medivac transportation was requested. I will answer their call for aid. Jackknife watches your face as you listen to a transmission then nods in understanding. "Of course Magnum. We'll catch up another time." she says with a smile, leaning over to sneak a cheek kiss in, "For luck." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs